1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various apparatuses for descending micro floating particles, whereby micro floating particles in gases are sedimented and separated. The present invention is especially suitable for collecting dusts from exhaust gases, de-smoking during fires and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water shower apparatus has been used in order to separate and collect harmful or useful micro floating particles in gases, such as dusts, glass fibers, carbon powders and the like. The water shower apparatus sprays water to gases including air thereby depositing micro floating particles onto water droplets, and sediments and collects the micro floating particles.
Although the water shower apparatus deposits the micro floating particles onto water droplets and sediments them, it has a disadvantages that it should spray a large amount of water to the gases in order to improve the efficiency of the particles separation and collection. This is because the micro floating are less likely to wet in general. The consumption of the large amount of water makes it hard to recollect the micro floating particles from the water. Additionally, the large amount of water cools the gases, thereby adversely affecting the evacuation of the gases to the outdoors.
Further, human damages in recent building fires have been caused mainly by smokes generating during the fires. Men lost their visibility and could not escape from the fires because there arises a large amount of smokes from building materials in an initial period of the fires.
As for means for protecting men from the smokes in the building fires, the following have been used: a fireproof door for shutting off smoke intrusion into an emergency way such as a fire escape stair and the like, an exhaust fan for detecting generation of smokes and evacuating the smokes to the outdoors, a de-smoking apparatus of an electrostatic collector type for charging smoke particles by corona discharge and collecting them on an electrode (i.e., usually on a wall surface of buildings), and so on.
However, the fireproof door simply shuts off the smokes locally. Accordingly, men lose their visibility and can hardly breathe at places filled up with the smokes. Further, it is impossible to suppress the concentrations of the smokes to a safe level with the exhaust fan at every place of buildings in view of the capacity of the exhaust fan. Similarly, the de-smoking apparatus of an electrostatic collector type is especially suitable for de-smoking locally. However, it is also impossible to de-smoke with the de-smoking apparatus at every place of buildings in view of the capacity of the de-smoking apparatus.